Testing of digital components is currently performed with large, expensive machines. These testers are often extremely heavy and are not portable. Meanwhile, electronics that need to operate in radiation environments (i.e. space) often need to be tested while being exposed to radiation. To properly do this, it is imperative that the key components of the test system are not also exposed to radiation. Test systems used for radiation testing also need to be somewhat portable to enable shipping to the various radiation test facilities across the country. Due to radiation exposure, limitations on interface capabilities, cost, weight, lack of portability, and size, current digital test systems are not suitable for radiation testing for a wide variety of conditions, environments, and systems.
To achieve these and other advantages of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a digital test system for use in radiation testing activities. The digital test system is coupled to a device under test (DUT) and exposed to radiation source such as an ion beam. The radiation source can be placed on either side of the digital test system in order for the top of the die package of the DUT to be directly exposed to the radiation source. The digital test system can include sensors to monitor, display, and record various environmental factors. It also includes many user programmable aspects to control different aspects of the radiation testing that the user requires.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.